poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Wazowski
Mike Wazowski (voiced by Billy Crystal) is a green monster with one eye who is the assistant and best friend to Sulley. He's often cowardly and afraid of children because of rumor that they were toxic. But he's loyal to Sulley and is very comedic. Mike is a member of both the FT Squad and the McDonaldland Adventure Crew. Trivia *Mike will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad Goes to Monsters Inc. and later will eventually join the team on their adventures, along with Sully. *Mike will meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Monsters University. *Mike will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends Tino's Adventures of Monsters University. *Mike will meet Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat and their friends in Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Monsters Unversity. *Mike will meet Simba and the Jungle Adventure crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Monsters University. *Mike will meet Yogi Bear and his gang in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Monsters University. *Mike will meet Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of Monsters University. *Mike will meet Kieran Quarles and his friends in Kieran's Adventures of Monsters Inc *Mike will meet Ronald McDonald and the McDonaldland Adventure crew in Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Monsters University. *Mike will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Monsters University. *Mike will meet the Peanuts Gang and their friends in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Monsters University. *Mike will meet Dipper and his friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Monsters University. *Mike will join the Monster High crew in Frankie Stein and Draculaura Go to Monsters, Inc.. *Mike will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Frankenweenie''. Gallery Mike Wazowski (younger).jpg|Mike in Monsters University Category:Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:FT Squad Members Category:Monsters Category:Manly heroes Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Cheap cowards Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:McDonaldland Adventure Crew Members Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Comic Relief Category:Pixar Characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Singing characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Deuteragonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventure Team Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Expelled characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Protectors Category:Voice of Reason Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Characters with one eye Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Monsters, Inc characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventures Team Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:The Little Robots' Adventure allies Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Characters voiced by Carlos Alazraqui Category:Remorseful characters Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Cars Characters Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies